


A Hostile Force

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, death by spirit animals, death from aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair notice a new neighbor in their building and he’s a little strange and not friendly at all.  Blair in the meantime is having dreams of this neighbor and Jim is worried about Blair’s health.  With each hour, Blair is more tired and more lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hostile Force

A Hostile Force  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Jim and Blair notice a new neighbor in their building and he’s a little strange and not friendly at all. Blair in the meantime is having dreams of this neighbor and Jim is worried about Blair’s health. With each hour, Blair is more tired and more lost.  
Genre: Slash, established relationship.  
Warnings: AU, Some language, no real sex, death from aliens, death from spirit animals.  
Pairings: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg  
Characters: Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Rafe, Brown, Mrs. Hoelker and the Alien. (There will be a visit from our not so friendly spirit animals, wolf and panther.)  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 6245  
Creature: Alien  
Author Note: This storyline has been done to death, but I felt like one more wouldn’t kill anyone. Hope it works out that way.  
Beta: Kerensa (Thank you, Kerensa, you’re the best.)

Notes: A special thank you to Beth for making the Spook Me Icon at the end of the page. She rocks.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/force2_zps67f7d0f1.jpg.html)

A Hostile Force  
By PattRose

 

When Jim and Blair arrived at the loft that cool and chilly night someone new was moving into one of the lofts across from them. They both looked at him and smiled when they got off of the elevator and he glared at them and then looked away. 

Jim whispered, “He’s a friendly sort, isn’t he?”

Blair snickered and they continued on to their door and Jim opened it. Blair looked back once more and saw the man watching them. Blair did notice that he had the greenest eyes Blair had ever seen in his life. They almost looked fake. 

Jim locked the front door and pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him. “God, I’ve wanted to do that all night long. I hate not being out at the station.”

Blair laughed. “Well, Jim, it’s not like we would be hugging and kissing at the station anyhow. So what difference would it make?”

Jim laughed along with him and said, “You’re right. I just wanted to kiss you and hold you all day long. Needy, I guess.”

“I’m very grateful that you’re needy sometimes. It makes me feel like I’m super special.”

“You are super special, Chief.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Wasn’t that neighbor guy weird?”

“Jim, did you notice his green eyes?”

“Duh! They were so green, it made me wonder if he had contacts in, but I looked and he didn’t.”

“You can tell if someone has contacts in?” Blair wondered, once again in awe of the Sentinel senses. 

“I can if I really focus and if their eyes are an odd color. It’s no big deal, Blair. But, those are his natural color.”

“What did you think of him?” Blair asked. 

“I thought he was odd, not to mention very rude,” Jim replied, almost laughing. 

“Well, we don’t have to worry about inviting him over for dinner anytime soon, do we? And here I thought we might have a housewarming party for the ass.” Blair snickered some more. 

Jim laughed along with Blair as they went into the kitchen to fix some food for dinner. Both men were starving and tired. It had been a long day and night, that was for sure. Ever since Blair had become a cop, Jim noticed that they worked longer hours. It was almost like Blair felt he had to prove himself to everyone every single day. Jim wished Blair would stop that because he worked harder than any cop at the station. 

They cooked together, side by side, as always. They enjoyed each other’s company, not to mention both men knew how to actually cook and they both enjoyed eating, also. 

Once they were done eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Blair asked, “Do you want to take a shower before bed?”

“You know, Chief, I’m too tired. Let’s go up and get to bed. Thank God we get to sleep in until nine tomorrow.”

“Do you sometimes feel like a kid going to bed so early?” Blair asked. 

“I would worry about it, except, I need a nap.”

After washing their faces, brushing their teeth and anything else they had to do, the two men walked up the stairs hand in hand. Once in their room, they stripped for bed. Before long they were lying on the bed in each other’s arms. They kissed once and snuggled closer, if that was possible. Jim and Blair both loved snuggling and kissing, but both were too tired for much of either that night. 

“Night, Chief.”

“Night, Jim.” And just like that, they were both out like a light.

*

Blair woke up looking into the green eyes from the new neighbor. Why was the neighbor in their bedroom? Then Blair realized he wasn’t in the bedroom, it must be some type of dream. Blair wondered if it was some type of spirit walking. (Well, he was a Shaman.) The weird man walked closer and touched Blair’s face.

“Why are you here?” Blair whispered. 

“I want to see if you’ll make a good host for me.”

“A host? A host for what?”

“I need your body to live. I’m sure you must understand that, right?” The green eyed man inquired. Up close, he did remind Blair of a monster. Blair just wasn’t sure of what kind. 

“Your body looks fine, why would you need mine?” 

The green eyes stared closely at him and said, “Because my body is dying. I need to take over a new one soon.”

All Blair could think of was David Lash and his heart was beating a little bit faster with that thought in his mind. How dare this fucking jerk make Blair relive a part of his life that he never wanted to remember? Blair had spent a lot of time on therapy and time talking with Jim to get over David Lash. And now this? He needed to find a few more things out about this David Lash wannabe. 

“What’s your name?”

The green eyed monster, thought it wouldn’t hurt anything to tell this person. He wouldn’t remember it anyway. He didn’t know Blair well at all, or he wouldn’t have said anything. Blair went on spirit walks monthly and remembered everything that happened during them. The monster was in trouble this time because Blair also had a big mouth.

“Davis Miller. I took the last name of the last two victims and have stuck with those.”

“You’ve done this before?” 

“Of course I’ve done it before. I’m here to see if we can tolerate your bodies for a long period of time before we take over this planet.”

Blair laughed. “Oh figures I would have a dream about an alien. Where is Jim when you need him? He would love this.” 

“He would love this?” he asked, with his eyes becoming even greener. 

“Of course he would. He’d make fun of my dream and then we’d have a good laugh. Why haven’t you taken over my body yet?”

“It takes a day or two to see if I can meld with your body. I have to take a lot of your energy to see if we are compatible. Have patience, it will happen soon enough. Then I will bring more to the planet and we can take over Jim next.”

Blair smiled at the green eyed man and wondered why he was suddenly so tired. And why was he smiling at the sick fuck?

*

“Hey Chief, aren’t you waking up to the alarm anymore?”

Blair opened his exhausted eyes and asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s nine. Get the lead out.” Jim looked closely at Blair and said, “You look a little pale today, Chief. Are you feeling all right?”

“It was that damn dream about Davis next door. He’s an alien, I think.” With that being said, Blair rolled back over and started to go back to sleep. Jim looked at his partner worriedly and asked, “Chief, do you want me to call you in sick?”

“Yes, I’m sick. And tired.”

Jim went downstairs and called Simon and told him that Blair was under the weather. 

“Stay home and look after him, Jim. You’re off tomorrow so may as well get in two days of extra sleep.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll tell him the good news when he wakes up.”

“See you in two days, Jim.” Simon hung up the phone and smiled. His newest detective, Blair Sandburg, was a good fit for the team, but he might be overdoing it. Simon would have to watch Sandburg from then on. 

Jim decided to go to the store and get some soup and some Sprite. Maybe that would perk his partner up. He might even get some of that herbal tea that Blair loved so much. They were out of it in the cupboard. As he walked into the hall he heard Mrs. Hoelker ask the stranger what his name was. 

“It’s Davis Miller, if you must know.” Then he turned around and walked back into the apartment. 

“Well, I never…” Mrs. Hoelker just stood there looking a little lost and maybe just a little bit pissed off. 

“Don’t mind him, Mrs. Hoelker. He was grouchy last night, too.”

Ignoring the rude man, Mrs. Hoelker focused on Jim as she walked towards him. “Where is that darling partner of yours?” the 80 year old Mrs. Hoelker asked. 

Jim smiled. “He’s under the weather. I’m going to get some soup for him. Do you need anything while I’m there?” 

“Why thank you for asking, Jim. You and Blair are also so kind to me. I’m stocked up from my last shopping trip you both took me on. Thank you anyway. Take very good care of Blair. We all love him, Jim. Not just you.”

Jim smiled and said, “Thank you, ma’am. I’ll see you later.” Jim got into the elevator and went downstairs. 

As Jim was driving down the road, he realized that the man had said his name was Davis. How did Blair know this? And why did that bother Jim for whatever reason? Maybe the Shaman part of Blair picked up on a name or something. _You’re just being weird, Ellison._

Jim was going to watch him like a hawk. Not Blair, Davis. He seemed even odder than last night.

*

While Jim was gone, Davis went into the loft and entered Blair’s mind. “If you tell Jim anything about this dream, I’m going to kill him. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Blair didn’t really, but why argue with a dream. 

“You’re perfect for what I need.”

“Why is that?” Blair asked. 

“You don’t have drugs in your system, so it makes it easier to take you over.”

“Jim is a better pick if you ask me,” Blair suggested and then laughed at what he was saying. 

Davis realized that Blair thought it was just a big dream. 

Davis walked over to him and slapped his face very hard. Blair jumped. Davis now had Blair’s attention. 

“You will not fight me, you’ll allow this or we will kill Jim before anyone else.”

“Who are you and why am I so weak?” Blair asked, as he rubbed his sore cheek, having a hard time lifting his hand up to do that. 

“I come from a planet that is dying and we need to relocate. We can’t live here in our bodies, so we have to take over humans. I need to find one that will last longer than two weeks. The reason your energy level is down is because I am taking it from you. I need your energy. Some humans have more than others. ”

“Why would you think that my body would last longer than Jim’s?” Blair couldn’t believe that this man had picked short geeky Blair Sandburg, over studly Jim Ellison. Again, Blair laughed and when Davis came towards him with his hand ready to strike Blair, there was a growl in the corner of the room. It even got Blair’s attention. Blair and the fucking creep glanced in that direction and saw the wolf, teeth barred and raring to protect his Guide. 

“What is that?” 

“I guess you don’t have them on your planet. That is my spirit guide and he won’t let you hurt me again.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Davis said and the next thing Blair knew, Jim was waking him up. 

“Chief, what happened to your cheek?”

“What do you mean?” Blair asked. 

“It looks like someone slapped you really hard, leaving a hand print and it wasn’t there when I left. Was someone in the loft?”

“Just Davis, but my wolf scared him off,” Blair answered. 

Jim started pacing and said, “Chief, how did you know his name was Davis?”

“He told me. I asked him what his name was and he said, Davis Miller. He took the last names from two dead guys. He’s trying to find a body to live in that will last more than two weeks. He’s taking my energy now. Oops, I’m not supposed to tell you that. He said he’d kill you if I told you anything. Oh, and he’s been doing this for a while now.”

Jim looked closely at Blair and could see he wasn’t feeling well at all. The exhaustion was written all over his face. There was no mistaking it. “You sleep, Chief and I’ll stand guard downstairs. You’re safe.”

Jim tucked Blair in and kissed him on the forehead. Jim somehow knew that creep **had** been in their loft. There was a hand print on Blair’s face. What if Blair was telling the truth? What if this was someone from another dimension or planet? Jim wasn’t familiar with that type of thing, but there was something going on. And if Blair’s wolf had to intervene, this was bad news. Jim didn’t know how to fight something he wasn’t familiar with. He didn’t even know where to start. 

Jim went downstairs to call Simon and ask him to come over and talk with Blair and see what he thought about Blair being sicker than Jim had originally thought. He asked Simon to look and see if anyone named Davis or Miller had been found dead lately. Jim knew he needed help, because he was out of his league. Jim felt better after he talked to Simon and was relieved that Simon was coming over to visit without knowing exactly what was going on.

*

When Simon arrived, he had a file with him. He went to knock on the door and expected Jim to answer before he did so, but Jim didn’t do it. Simon had to knock.

Jim opened up the door and smiled at Simon. Simon knew immediately that something was wrong and he probably wouldn’t like it. Jim looked at the file and asked, “What is this?”

Simon opened up the folder and handed things to Jim as he talked. “These are two deaths that were unexplained that happened in the last four weeks. One’s last name is Davis and the other is Miller. Both men were missing for about two weeks and there is no cause of death to be found. They just died. I asked Dan Wolfe about it and he said that neither man had a heart attack, nor were they drug induced. He was stumped. And you know Dan, he didn’t like that he was unable to figure it out. But then he went back and dug up some old files that were done at another station and he said he found four more with the same MO. We’re looking at a serial killer here, Jim. Now, what made you ask about this?”

“Simon, you’re going to think we’re nuts, but listen and don’t laugh. We have a new neighbor who has weird eyes. So green that you would think they are fake, but they aren’t. He’s not a friendly sort at all. Blair woke up exhausted this morning and said that Davis from next door had been in his dream. He told Blair where he had taken the names from and told him Blair was going to be next. He explained to Blair that he had taken over Davis and Miller’s bodies and kept their last names as his first and last. Davis said he had taken over the bodies but they didn’t take. He also told Blair that he’s taking Blair’s energy. Then he told Blair that he would kill me if he told me anything about the dream. Blair is not completely with it, Simon. He’s so weak, it’s freaking me out.”

“This is a lot to absorb for one day, Jim. But, at the same time, we have someone killing people and leaving no cause of death behind. Something is going on and we need to investigate it. You know, when I think of alien’s, I think of metal monsters, green men or things like that, don’t you?”

“You think we’re nuts, don’t you, Simon?”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tumblr_mywkhbyFst1sndzdgo1_1280_zpsdcafe460.jpg.html)

“Of course, I do. But, my brain won’t let me just dismiss this tale because of what’s going on. What if it was true? What in the hell do we do about that?” Simon was walking into the kitchen for coffee. The large man needed caffeine.

“I completely agree with you. I always thought that alien’s from space would be green, ugly or like machines. So, this is odd to even me and I’m the one telling the story,” Jim said. 

“Well, it gives us some things to think about doesn’t it? I really like to think about them being green, ugly or machines so they are easily seen. This one that you talk about can fit right in with us. That scares the fuck right out of me.”

“Come up and see the hand print on Blair’s face. And look at how drained he looks. Something is going on, Simon and I intend to find out what it is.”

“This man was in your apartment and slapped Sandburg and he’s still alive?” Simon asked, looking quite shocked. 

Jim ran his hand through his hair and said, “I didn’t know what to do, Simon. I believe Blair. He’s not a story teller. I’m downright worried about his safety, not to mention a little frightened by things I don’t understand.”

“You’ll stay with him until we figure out what to do. I’m not saying I believe you or Sandburg, but until we figure this out, he’s not to be alone.” 

“Thank you, Simon. Now, come upstairs and see Blair and tell me what you think.”

Simon followed Jim up the stairs and saw Blair lying on the bed with a big red welt on the side of his face. Simon was instantly pissed off. 

Jim walked over to Blair and shook him gently. “Blair, Simon is here. Is there anything more you could tell him about Davis?”

Blair tried to sit up in bed, but couldn’t seem to manage, so Jim ended up helping him. Jim then put pillows behind him for support and Blair said, “He said that he would take me over first and then he would signal the homeland and they would come to overtake the rest of us. You know what I was thinking about? That movie with the wrestler in it. Roddy something or other. What was the name of it?” 

Simon answered in a whisper, “They Live?”

“Yes, that’s it. That’s how this is. Davis has everyone fooled and no one questions anything he does or says. It’s because he blends in so well. He’s one of us. No one is able to see past the outer image and they believe every word he says. He has to get a body to last more than two weeks and then he can contact his planet. They’re going to kill us all,” Blair said quite calmly. 

“Why did he leave you alone today, Blair?” Simon asked. 

“Because my spirit animal, the wolf, was in the corner of the room and he would have ripped Davis apart and he knew it.”

Simon glanced at Jim and said, “Let’s let him rest for a while and then we’ll talk with him later. You relax, Blair. We’ll be downstairs.”

“Thank you for coming, Simon. I appreciate you helping Jim out. It’s not going to be easy to take on Davis. He zaps your strength. I’m so weak I don’t think I can even walk.”

“You don’t need to walk, Chief. Now lie back down and sleep. I’ll come and check on you in a few minutes,” Jim said as he got Blair all comfortable in the bed again. Then Jim leaned in and kissed him tenderly. It almost brought tears to Simon’s eyes. Simon knew how worried Jim was about his friend and lover. 

Simon walked downstairs and waited for Jim. As soon as Jim got downstairs Simon walked over to him and whispered, “He thinks there is an animal in his room, Jim. I think this is more than what you think it is. He’s fucking losing it. In fact, he might already be over the edge.”

“Simon, sit down, so I can explain a few things about the Sentinel senses. It’s important or I wouldn’t bother you with it at a time like this.” 

Simon sat down as he was asked and Jim proceeded to tell Simon all about his spirit animal and Blair’s spirit animal. He told Simon that they were very protective of Jim and Blair. Jim told Simon everything he needed to know, which by the look on Simon’s face, was more than Simon wanted to hear. 

“I need more fucking coffee, Jim.” Simon wiped his face with his large hand and looked around the room. It looked like everything was normal, but today he was learning all these things that he didn’t want to learn. The world as Simon knew it had just turned upside down. 

Jim brought coffee and said, “Simon, I know you think we’re both nuts, now. But, we’re not. The spirit animals are real. And they can hurt someone if they want to. I feel somewhat better knowing that the animals will be guarding him with their lives. I don’t know what to do, Simon. What do we do?”

Jim looked so sad and lost that Simon couldn’t help it. He got up and pulled Jim in for a hug as he said, “He’s going to be all right, Jim. I promise you. We just need to figure out what to do with Davis. I suggest we talk out on the balcony for a while and see if we can figure out what to do next.”

They both took their coffee and walked out to the balcony. Jim said, “My senses are off-line.”

“What do you mean?” Simon wondered. 

“I don’t hear anything but the usual and I can’t do anything that I normally do every single day. The senses are gone. It started this morning. I tried to say I was just worried about Blair, but I think it’s Davis.”

Simon lowered his voice and said, “We need to figure out what to do with Davis.”

The two men talked quietly, but very animatedly while outside. Neither of them had a clue that something was happening in the house. 

Upstairs in Blair’s dream, Davis came to him and said, “Blair, I need you to come over to my apartment or I will be forced to kill Jim right now.”

Blair got up slowly and found he could walk but he just didn’t feel great about it. He tip-toed down the stairs and walked out of the loft and made his way to Davis’s apartment. It took quite a while, but was able to get out without Jim noticing. 

Davis smiled when he saw him and said, “You are ready, Blair Sandburg. I will now be you.”

“You’ll never be me, man. Jim will see through you right away. Who do you think you’re fooling, anyhow?” Blair yelled this but had to sit down because Davis was zapping his energy even more. 

“You are almost gone, Blair Sandburg. I will be in your place from now on.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Blair said when he saw the wolf and panther in the corner of the room. But they weren’t the spirit guides, they were the real thing. Blair knew he was going to be saved. 

Davis was so focused on Blair that he didn’t realize the animals were even there and they got him before he got to Blair. They ripped him apart in nothing flat. 

Blair fell to the floor and the animals laid at his feet until someone would come for him. Davis was dead and wasn’t going to hurt anyone, ever again. The green in his eyes was now gone and they turned back to the real man’s brown eyes. 

Over at Jim’s balcony, Simon’s phone rang and he turned almost white when he heard what Brown said. He closed his cell and said, “Jim, something is going on over at the neighbor’s house. Brown said there were calls of wild animal sounds coming from Davis Miller’s apartment. Someone named Mrs. Hoelker called it in. Can you hear Blair?”

Jim realized his hearing was back. He jumped up, ran up the stairs and said, “God damn-it, Blair.” 

Jim and Simon rushed over to the apartment in question and opened the door. They saw the dead man lying there, ripped to pieces. Blair was lying on the floor and two animals were at his feet, guarding him. Simon was in shock. Jim and Blair were telling the truth. _Holy shit, then this means this guy was an alien._

Jim reached down and lifted Blair up and said, “I have to take him home, Simon. The animals won’t hurt you. In fact, they might come with me.” As Jim carried Blair over to the loft, the animals did indeed follow him and as Simon watched they disappeared. Simon sat down on the sofa. He was in shock, he knew that much. This was too much to take in. 

Simon knew he had to find the communicating device before Rafe and Brown showed up. He tore the room apart, not caring if he left prints or not. He found something that was quite odd shaped and looking and put it in his pocket. He would show it to Jim and Blair and see what they said about it. They would decide what to do with it. 

There was a knock at the door and Rafe and Brown were standing there. “Sir, are you all right?” Brown asked the somewhat pale, Captain. 

“Yes, the animals were gone by the time I got here. Jim is over at his place taking care of a sick, Sandburg, so I took the call on my own.”

Before long there were about ten cops in the apartment, trying to figure out what happened. 

Rafe went and talked to Mrs. Hoelker and she said, “I heard the animals, but, I didn’t open my door for anything.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Rafe said. He walked back wondering what in the hell they were going to do with this. 

“You guys have this pretty well tied up. I’m going to go and see how Sandburg is doing now. See you tomorrow,” Simon stated as he walked out of the apartment. 

Rafe and Brown looked at each other and then back at Simon’s retreating form, again.

“Did he just leave us in charge?” Rafe asked. 

Brown smiled and said, “About damn time he thought we could do the job. Now, let’s wait and see what Dan has to say about the body.”

*

Simon didn’t even knock when he went into Jim’s loft. He just walked right in and locked the door behind him. He could hear Jim and Blair talking in the bathroom and decided he’d better let them know he was there.

“Jim, just letting you know that I’m in the loft.”

“We’ll be right out, Simon. Blair wanted to take a quick, cold shower.”

Simon started some coffee and then went and sat down in the living room. He glanced down and saw that his hands were shaking. _I just saw an alien, or what was left of one, anyhow._

When the two men came walking out, they were both wearing tee shirts, jeans and no shoes. They almost looked like it was normal to have seen a dead alien. 

Blair went over and sat next to Simon and said, “Jim, get Simon some coffee, please. Simon, you need to calm down. Jim said your heartbeat is going too fast. You’re in shock. So was I. But, I’m coming down from it now. It gets better, believe me.”

“I can’t believe how much better you look.” Simon almost touched Blair’s face. 

“Well, it’s amazing what will change when the wolf and panther kill the thing that wants to take your life from you. Honestly, I feel pretty darn good. Thank you for believing in us and going along with Jim.”

“Sandburg, I didn’t believe, really, not until I saw the animals. Then I realized that different things can happen. Not just normal things. If I saw the animals, I saw the alien too. Fucker deserved everything he got.”

Blair laughed as he accepted a cup of tea from Jim and Jim handed a cup of coffee to Simon. 

Simon looked at Jim so seriously and asked, “Are we sure that he didn’t linger somewhere and go into someone else?”

“I don’t think the spirit animals would have allowed that, Simon. So, try not to worry. We just can’t tell anyone about this,” Jim said. 

“I’m never saying a word to anyone, Jim. They would lock me up and throw away the key.”

Blair snickered and said, “God, it’s good to be back with you guys again. I felt like I was dying.”

Simon looked serious again. “I think you were, kid.”

“I’m not even going to bitch about you calling me kid, I’m so glad to be alive.”

Jim got up and started pacing and said, “He said he had a communicating device. Since we don’t have it, there is always a chance that someone will find it and call them accidently.”

“Who said we didn’t have the device?” Simon pulled the device out of his pocket. 

“What if there are more waiting up there on his planet and they will come down anyway?” Blair wondered. 

“We destroyed the first one, and we will destroy any others that get in our way, right, Jim?” Simon inquired. 

“Well, we didn’t really destroy it at all. It took spirit animals to get the job done. Not everyone has them, Simon.”

“I always think of aliens as ugly, but this one wasn’t. What if they all look just like us?” Simon asked. 

Blair thought about that for a moment and said, “I think their leader is probably a big ugly monster and only a mind came down, not a body. Because we would all recognize a big, ugly alien. So, I’m thinking we’ll be able to take the ones that just use a body that’s already here.”

Simon cleared his throat and asked, “Now, what shall we do with the communication device?”

“You know, it’s sort of chilly, don’t you think?” Blair asked out of the blue. 

Jim smiled at how quickly his partner could think on his feet. “You’re right, I should start a fire and get it going to keep us all warm.” Jim got up and started a nice sized fire in the fireplace and they sat and waited for it to be burning fast and hot. All of the men were thankful it was a very cool October day. 

Once it got really hot, Jim took the device from Simon and threw it into the fireplace. They all sat and watched it as it started to burn and melt. It was taking a long time. 

“Must be some super-duper metal and plastic, I would say,” Jim guessed. 

All in all, it took about four hours to melt it down. They weren’t happy until it was a pile of goo. Then, they seemed to relax and breathe easier. Jim scooped it out of the fireplace and put it in a box and was going to bury it in the garden in the back of the building. 

“Simon, I’m going to go and bury this. I don’t want to take a chance of anyone finding it and making trouble for us or themselves. Could you stay with Blair?” 

“You know I will, Jim. Hurry back.”

Once Jim was sure that all of the police were gone, he took the hand shovel and hoe, Blair started to relax a little. 

“Thank you Simon, for everything you did today. Most people would have just called the cops and had us put in protective custody or had us both committed. I’m so glad today is over with.”

Simon smiled at Blair. “You’re not the only one, Sandburg. I was beginning to worry about how this was going to play out. Thank God for those spirit animals.”

“They really are nice to have around. Even if they are a pain in the butt sometimes,” Blair admitted. 

Jim walked back into the living room and smiled at both men. “All done. We are officially taken care of.” Jim took the hand shovel and the hoe and put it back out on the balcony and walked back into the loft smiling for the first time in a long while. It seemed like a lot longer than one day to Jim.

The three men sat and talked for about the next hour until Simon was ready to leave them alone for a while. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jim cocked his head to one side and whispered, “It’s Mrs. Hoelker.”

“What do you think she wants?” Simon inquired. 

“Why don’t you answer, Jim?” Blair asked almost laughing. Blair found it wonderful that he still could almost laugh after what he had been through in the last twenty-four hours. 

Jim opened up the door and there stood Mrs. Hoelker. “What can I do for you, ma’am?” 

“You could ask me in and ask me how I’m doing after I saw two disappearing animals walk into your loft.”

Jim opened up the door and shrugged his shoulders to Simon and Blair. What was he going to do, shoot her?

“I just wanted to be sure that Davis didn’t harm the darling one here. And you’re okay, too?” she asked, Jim. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hoelker, but we can’t say Blair was there. You have to understand…”

Jim didn’t have time to finish because she put her hand up to stop him. “I knew what he was and what he wanted. I knew he would go for the energetic one. So, I kept an eye on Davis the entire time. He was from another planet, I would guess.”

“You’re taking this rather well,” Jim said. 

“It’s because I understand.” And with that her eyes turned a gorgeous shade of blue that Jim, Blair and Simon had never seen before.

“You’re one of them?” Jim asked. 

“Oh no, sweetheart, I would never be like him. When I came from another planet, I took someone’s form that was in the morgue. She had died, did you know that?”

“Yes, I remember they said she woke up in the morgue and they had made a mistake. We were so happy to have you back in our lives again.”

“Mrs. Hoelker, why are you here?” Blair asked, walking towards her. 

“Because I didn’t want you three to think that all aliens were bad people. I came, I found out that you’re a good people and I knew I couldn’t send for the rest of my people. I’m the only one that’s here and I’ll die here, alone, someday.”

Blair was standing next to her and hugged her. “You would never be like him. We’ve loved you since we met you. And you’ll never be alone.”

“And you two are the reason that I didn’t send the message to my planet. If no message was sent, that meant that we couldn’t live here. I couldn’t do what Davis was doing. And I’ve been happy living in Mrs. Hoelker’s body for the last five years. Sometimes things just don’t work out the way you had wanted them to and sometimes they work out exactly like you wished they did.”

Jim was the next one to hug her. “I’m glad you’re in our life, Mrs. Hoelker.”

Simon cleared his throat and said, “So, we’ll all keep this to ourselves, am I right?”

Blair, Jim and Mrs. Hoelker all shook their head yes, wearing big smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Hoelker said, “I’m going to start something for dinner.” She walked into Jim and Blair’s kitchen, as if she belonged there and found everything she needed for chicken stir fry. “Simon, would you like to stay and eat with us? I think we need to celebrate.”

Simon smiled and said, “I would love to spend an evening with friends. Thank you for asking.”

They all walked towards the kitchen and helped set the table and get things ready for dinner. It was a day and night no one would forget, but they were safe with each other and they knew this to be true.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/endingpic_edited-2_zps4cd5254b.jpg.html)

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/spook_me_zpsa6c2aa5d.jpg.html)


End file.
